


do you believe in destiny?

by bonsvii



Series: vampire vignettes [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Murder, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, Vampires, but his hyungs will take care of him, sad little niki :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsvii/pseuds/bonsvii
Summary: ni-ki needs heeseung's reassurance (and maybe a snack)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Series: vampire vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041386
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	do you believe in destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> hihihihihi i love enhypen so much wjskhdwhs my babies
> 
> title is a quote from bram stoker's dracula bc it's one of my favourite books,, enhypen are far cuter and less misogynist than those characters though

Sunoo smiles softly as he peers at Ni-Ki from the doorway, the younger boy examining his newly-emerging fangs in the mirror. He walks over to his best friend, looping his arms around his shoulders and pressing a messy kiss to his cheek, which Ni-Ki wipes off with a grimace, eliciting a cackle from Sunoo. “I’ll bite you!” Ni-Ki threatens, “Don’t think I won’t, hyung.” He narrows his eyes playfully, spinning Sunoo around so they’re facing one another before opening his mouth wide, the tips of his tiny fangs barely showing. Sunoo just coos, his grin displaying his own pair, far larger and well-developed than Ni-Ki’s.

“We both know I’d be at your throat before you could even think about getting anywhere close to me.” As if to illustrate his point, Sunoo runs laps around him, nothing more than a flash of dark hair and deathly pale skin. Ni-Ki pouts, folding his arms in defeat. “Stop showing off, Sunoo hyung.” But it seems that Sunoo has no intention of stopping, continuing to laugh as he finally comes to a stop behind Ni-Ki, grabbing his arm and startling him. “Heeseung hyung!” Ni-Ki raises his voice, purposely straining to inject a little panic into the words. As predicted, Heeseung is by his side in seconds, brow furrowed in concern. 

“What’s going on? Are you okay my little bats?” There’s a trickle of blood running down his neck and Ni-Ki immediately feels guilty, knowing he must have interrupted Jungwon’s feeding.

“Sunoo hyung was teasing me…” Ni-Ki looks at his feet as he whines out the words, well aware by now that this won’t go over well. A lump forms in his throat and his eyes fill with tears he can’t possibly justify or explain, the wave of emotion catching him by surprise. His hyungs have explained that it’s normal for him to feel this way, to have ups and downs whilst he’s still a fledgling, but knowing about it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with when it springs itself on him at random (usually inconvenient) times.

“Oh, my poor dear.” He’s enveloped in Heeseung’s safe embrace, distress immediately waning as his skin touches that of his sire. All of the vampires in the clan are close to one another, but there’s something different about their relationships with Heeseung; he’s their sire, their protector and their greatest source of comfort in a world so confusing that Ni-Ki’s brain hurts to think about it sometimes. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you, did you, Sunoo-yah?”

“Of course not, hyung, never wanna upset anyone.” His demeanour screams disappointment and sadness, a stark contrast from his usual flamboyant manner. Ni-Ki wants to tell him it’s okay and that it’s just his dumb body adjusting to vampirism causing him to be sensitive, but the words won’t come. “I’m really am sorry… I didn’t mean it.”

With this closer proximity, the smell of blood from the open wound is even stronger, every fibre of Ni-Ki’s being willing him to latch on and drink. It’s only been a few hours since his last meal but, being a fledgling, he needs blood at much more regular intervals than the other members of the clan. Sunoo and Jungwon can each go a few days between feeds, whilst Jay, Jake and Sunghoon require blood every month or so. Every few months, Heeseung leaves the nest and returns with a glow about him that can only be acquired through drinking blood directly from the source, from taking the life of another. It’s out of necessity but it doesn’t hurt him any less to have to do it; on the rare occasions that he sleeps, he’s often plagued by nightmares. None of the clan members have ever witnessed Heeseung hunting and none of them are particularly eager to. He takes his responsibility as their sire very seriously, providing for all of them, allowing them to drink from him so they don’t have to face the guilt of hunting for themselves.

“It’s alright, little bat, you can drink.” Euphoria courses through him as he tastes the metallic tang of blood, the hot liquid pouring down his throat in great gulps. He’s still not very well practised at this, gets too caught up in the rush of it all and loses himself to the feeling, blood running down his chin and staining his and Heseung’s clothing. A whine slips from his lips as he pauses for air, warmth and contentment filling the pit of his stomach along with the blood. Sunoo strokes his hair and Ni-Ki turns around to make eye contact, desperate to convey that it isn’t his fault. Sunoo smiles reassuringly at him in understanding, guiding his head back to Heeseung’s bared throat.

It isn’t long before Jungwon meanders in, looking grumpily at where Ni-Ki is feeding from Heeseung, having stolen his spot. Before he can open his mouth to complain, however, Heeseung beckons him over, motioning for him to latch onto the other side. He leads the three of them over to a sofa, the two fledglings tucking themselves close to him, holding hands happily over his torso. Sunoo snuggles in behind Ni-Ki, head resting on his shoulder as he resumes his petting of the youngest boy’s tousled hair.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!  
> i'm planning on making this a series so pls leave any requests for future drabbles in this series below <3


End file.
